The Mysteries of Love
by James' Lily Flower
Summary: Padme is married to Bail for three years. Anakin is sent to protect her and her marriage bonds are put to the test.
1. Unrequinted Love

**The Mysteries of Love**

**Chapter 1**

**Unrequited Love**

Padme Amidala Naberrie-Organa sat in her office of the Alderaan Estate owned by her husband, Senator Bail Organa. She fiddled with a lock of dark hair, pursing her lips as she gazed around the grandly decorated room. Bail was a man of luxury, the rooms of his home distinguished and expensive. Padme wanted for nothing, she had everything she could ever possibly want and more. She glanced around the deep sapphire walls, lined with intricate pictures. Her eyes finally fell on the mantle piece, carved out of solid woods, to form fields of flowers and rich grasses. Placed upon the top were some beautiful metal gilded photo frames, containing images of Padme and her husband at their wedding. Their wedding had been the wedding of the time, it had been so elegant. Flowers of whites and blues, Padme's pearl white dress, Bail in his dark navy suit, the bridesmaids' dresses of navy. Padme unconsciously began to play with her expensive wedding ring as she glanced at the pictures.

There was of course a price to pay for the quality of Padme's life, Padme Amidala was now married to a man she did not love. Bail was a dear friend of Padme's since her early days as Queen but her feelings were nothing more than those of a friend. The marriage had been one of duty, a pact to seal the fledgling alliances between Alderaan and Naboo. Therefore the two Senators had been joined together to prevent a break in the new bonds between the two planets. Over time Bail's physical attraction had bloomed into the sort of love Padme had not yet succeeded in gaining. Her husband was possibly not aware of her true feelings towards him. She did her wifely duties trying to put as much relish into it as she could. Bail had a deep lust for the physical side to the relationship that was deepened by Padme's extremely attractive body.

The door to the office opened and in toddled Lyra, Padme and Bail's two year old daughter. Padme had got pregnant three months after the wedding with the beautiful little girl. However since the birth of her daughter, Padme and Bail had conceived no more children. Lyra padded over to her mother and tugged at the velvet covered chair. Padme bent to pick her up, tickling her nose slightly.

"Mommy," the toddler giggled, quietly.

"What have you been doing today, Lyra?" Padme asked.

"Colouring," the baby replied.

Padme glanced at the majestic crono sitting on her desk. "Come on, baby," she said, "we better get ready for dinner, Daddy has some important guests coming tonight."

♠ ♣ ♥ ♦

Padme changed into a beautiful navy velvet dress. It was low cut and trimmed with gold thread. She brushed her dark hair back into an intricate braid, with some sparkly sapphire and gold slides woven into it. She then brushed up on her make up before adding a dark toned lip gloss to her soft lips.

Lyra padded in, she looked beautiful, dressed in a pale pink summer dress with her short blonde curls falling over her back. She climbed onto her parents' bed, lying out on the silken sheets. Padme grinned at her daughter, stepping into her satin navy high heeled shoes.

"Come, Lyra, let's go and find out who's come to see Daddy," she said, holding her hand out for the beautiful little girl.

* * *

**Hey! I know this chap is really short!**

**I'll try to make the rest longer!**

**Thanks to A Jedi's angel for the inspiration and proof reading for me! **

**Any plot ideas welcome!**

**Please read and review!**

**Love ZacE4eva xxxxxxxxxxxx**


	2. Dinner with an Angel

**A/N: I Have changed my penname to Skywalker's Girlfriend, so please don't look for me as ZacE4eva.**

**Sorry this chapter is so short again, please read and review and I'll update a.s.a.p!**

**With love,**

**Skywalker's Girlfriend xxxxxxxxxxx**

* * *

**The Mysteries of Love**

**Chapter 2**

**Dinner with an Angel**

Anakin walked into the banqueting hall, following his Master, Obi Wan Kenobi. He grinned politely as he sat in the seat opposite Senator Bail Organa. There were two other seats opposite them across the sturdy oak table. He studied the Senator for a second. He was a small man, lean and friendly features. They were all poured a goblet of ruby wine, the gold leaf chalices lined with sapphires. Anakin studied the cutlery, which was engraved with the same markings and patterned with matching sapphires. The house staff brought out dishes, filled with exotic smelling foods as the last diners entered the room. Anakin glanced at the young woman. She was rather petit, with dark curled hair and sparkling chocolate eyes. Beside her walked a toddler with blonde tresses and deep azure eyes. He glanced back at the adult woman, the way her dress hugged her smooth curves and showed her slender legs as she walked. Using his Jedi skills he managed to hold in the gasp that would have otherwise be forthcoming. She was _so_ beautiful, the most beautiful being he'd ever seen. "Ah," Bail said softly, "Master Jedis, this is my wife, Padme Amidala and my daughter, Lyra Organa. Padme, this is Master Obi Wan Kenobi and his Padawan Anakin Skywalker."

"Nice to meet you Master Kenobi, Padawan Skywalker," she said, extending her hand. Her voice was smooth and melodic, Anakin sighed.

"As well, Senator," Obi Wan replied. Anakin looked up; this was the Senator he and his Master had been assigned to? All of a sudden the mission seemed much more exciting.

"Padme these Jedi have been assigned to protect you during your trip," Bail informed his wife.

The meal passed slowly for Anakin while his Master and the two Senators discussed politics. He intermittently put in his opinion but mostly he concentrated on what he was eating and making faces at the little girl across the table from him. On more than one occasion he caught the Senator Amidala gazing at him in wonder, she was every part the opposite of what he had expected, young, beautiful, curious, she excited him in a way he had never been before.

Obi Wan and Bail went to the Senator's office to discuss the mission while a nurse came to take Lyra to bed. Padme and Anakin were left sitting across from each other.

"So," Anakin started.

"So?"

"What will you be doing once we arrive on Coruscant?" Anakin asked softly. Her eyes bore into him, in a seductive manner not in the way his Mother's had when she knew he had done something disobedient. He gave her a Skywalker trademark grin. The Senator however did not smile back, her eyes turning colder.

"A very important Senate session for the Republic," she did not elaborate.

Anakin sighed; she didn't trust him, "Oh, okay then."

"I still don't see why I need this extra security, it's so disruptive," she said, angrily.

"Everyone just wants you safe, I'm sure, Senator," Anakin reassured, "we'll stay as undetectable as possible."

"I will retire now," she replied, simply.

"Goodnight, Milady," he said as she left. Anakin groaned, perhaps this mission would be hard after all.


End file.
